I Promise You
by chibigirl626
Summary: I promise you, from the bottom of my heart, I will love you till death do us part. I promise you as a lover and a friend, I will love you like I never love again. DMHG


"I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy!" Dumbledore announced as Draco and Hermione broke their kiss. The congregation cheered happily and congratulated the young couple.

Later that night, Harry Potter, Hermione's best friend, asked all couples, married, unmarried, engaged, whatever, to come out and dance. Draco grinned and asked Hermione to dance. She smiled back and held out her hand. Gently taking it, Draco led her out to the dance floor. A slow love song began. Hermione recognized it as a Muggle band's song.

_It's in the silences,  
the words you never say  
I see it in your eyes,  
it always starts the same way  
It seems like everyone we know,  
is breaking up  
Does anybody ever stay in love, anymore?_

"Remember our secret meetings at Hogwarts?" Draco asked, whispering in her ear. Hermione nodded with a smile. The couple had to sneak around to avoid Draco's father, Lucius, killing them both. Several times, they had almost broken up, wondering if their friends were right, that a Gryffindor and Slytherin shouldn't' be together. But, now, three years later, Draco's father had died. Narcissa, Draco's mother, had accepted the fact that Draco was in love with a Muggle-born witch. Hermione's parents had been supportive, even though her father didn't seem ready to give up his only daughter to another man.

_I promise you,  
from the bottom of my heart  
I will love you till death do us part  
I promise you as a lover and a friend  
I will love you like I never love again  
With everything I am_

_Ooh I see you look at me,  
when you think I'm not aware  
you're searching for clues,  
of just how deep my feelings are.  
How do you prove the sky is blue, the oceans wide?  
All I know is how I feel,  
when I look into your eyes_

**(Flashback)**

"**Draco, why do you love me?"**

"**Why, Hermione? Because you are the one who saved me from darkness, from Voldemort." Hermione flinched slightly at the name.**

"**Because, you taught me that it doesn't matter what your background is, pureblood, half-blood, or Muggle-born, if you become a decent person. I love you, because I do. You can't explain love. It just comes unexpectedly."**

"**Wow, didn't know you could be that sentimental." Hermione joked.**

**Draco smirked. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, dear Hermione."**

**(End Flashback)**  
  
_I promise you,  
from the bottom of my heart  
I will love you till death do us part  
I promise you as a lover and a friend  
I will love you like I never love again  
With everything that I am ooh yeah  
  
Oh there are no guarantees  
That's what you always say to me  
But late at night I feel the tremble in your touch  
Oh what I'm trying to say to you,  
I never said to anyone_

_I Promise_

"If anyone told me during sixth year that I would date and marry Draco Malfoy, I wouldn't have hesitated in cursing them." Hermione whispered to her new husband. He smirked.

"When I proposed to you, you nearly said 'no'. I could tell." Draco said. Hermione gave him a short glare. He leaned down and kissed her lovingly.  
  
_I promise you,  
from the bottom of my heart  
I will love you till death do us part  
(I do my darling I promise you)  
I promise you as a lover and a friend  
I will love you like I never love again  
  
With everything I am I promise you,  
from the bottom of my heart  
I will love you till death do us part  
(I love you I love you I love you I love you)  
I promise you as a lover and a friend  
I will love you like I never love again  
With everything I am  
  
You're everything I am oh yeah  
With everything I am_

The song ended, and everyone clapped and cheered at the sight of another Draco/Hermione snog.

AN: Just a little fic that came to me while listening to a Backstreet Boys CD. The song is called I Promise You and it's a love song. I first was planning this for a H/Hr, bur aren't you glad I made it a D/Hr??

Disclaimer: The song and characters do not belong to me. If HP did, the I would write the story with Draco and Hermione having a good snog, then being caught by Ron, who has a seizure.


End file.
